plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Itsleo20
Put your conversations under here. | Hey Itsleo20. Can you tell me about the: Nunchuck Zombie, Swordsman Zombie, Torch Monk Zombie, Tiger Imp, Gun Powder Imp and Gun Powder Devil Zombie. Thank you. Wintermelon333 (talk) 20:38, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Response: I've never encountered a Sword, Nunchuck, or Tiger. Torch Monk is like Explorer Zombie. See Gargantuar for the Gunpowder Devil. FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 19:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I am a extreme Bloons Monkey City fan, but i like BTD5 more. SAY WAAAAT (talk) 11:31, April 9, 2014 (UTC) No I am not Sun Wukong, I don't even know what that is.Realangrybirdplush (talk) 12:33, April 17, 2014 (UTC) 孙悟空，the monkey king, Sun wukong. FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 14:08, April 17, 2014 (UTC) TheZombiemelon (talk) 01:53, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Translation Help I've heard you were Chinese, and i need your help translating this message i got when i tried to open Chinese PvZ in a chinese website with plants not found in pvz2 or the chinese pvz2. I forgot -About the Chinese translation thing. It's me, ~TheCuteDolphin 10:35, April 19, 2014 (UTC) who sent that message, It's just your average error message. FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 14:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kung-Fu World Garg and Bosses From what I saw on Raikang's gameplay of Kung-Fu World minigames, you said the Gargantuars there are named Terracota Gargantuar. Can you make the page? Also I would like to verify what's the name of the Boss in Day 16 and 30? JemCel03 (talk) 02:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) My Response. No, that was a joke, referencing the Terracotta Warriors, stone life-size guardians of one of the emperor's tombs. Also, how can I translate something I haven't read? By the way, I think Raikang is correct. FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 20:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) yes! I am Intellectual Games Kung-Fu World Intel Thank you wise Leo. Btw I didn't knew Raikang was really right, can you provide us the Suburban almanac entry? From what I know this Imp seems to fly over obstacles, while the Garg... It has a hook and a staff wielder variation. I'll go take a pic soon. JemCel03 (talk) 23:42, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Riochet Bird (talk) 17:54, April 29, 2014 (UTC)I made your Igneous Cabbage!! Response Thanks! It looks so cool (pun not intended)! FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 19:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi... Hi! Do you wanna become friends? WinterMa et 17:18, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Response Um, sure. --FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 20:20, May 2, 2014 (UTC) TheShadowFlower (talk) 10:00, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Your Igneous Cabbage is finished!!! use it on anything you want. ... Response No I don't. How would I speak very good English?FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! http://images.wikia.com/plantsvszombies/images/f/f5/Igneous_Icon.png 20:06, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I said they're fakes because I first saw Small Bamboo Cage, Magic Vine,Carrot Launcher and Dandelion on PvZ CC. Everything there are fakes. So when I saw them on the wiki, I thought this was just a fake project be the PvZ CC users. I didn't know they're real.... Atlantis536 (talk) 00:04, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Magic Cirrus name. According to illustation16 that's how its called. Walter20210 (talk) Response Is he Chinese? FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! http://images.wikia.com/plantsvszombies/images/f/f5/Igneous_Icon.png 23:32, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, he is Chinese. :Also he told us the names of the plants from the Chinese version of PVZ2. :Walter20210 (talk) 00:13, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::You do realize a cirrus is a type of cloud? ::FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! http://images.wikia.com/plantsvszombies/images/f/f5/Igneous_Icon.png 19:25, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Yep. But Meh its just the same thing, none of these names are confirmed. Maybe even the ones from the Chinese version of the game are wrong. :::Walter20210 (talk) 01:11, May 15, 2014 (UTC) How can I play PvZ Online? Yu Yu Hakusho 01:10, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Response Apparently, this was a beta test. It is closed now. FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! http://images.wikia.com/plantsvszombies/images/f/f5/Igneous_Icon.png 13:13, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi o.o My version of the igneous cabbage... :O ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 08:13, June 8, 2014 (UTC) itsleo please come to this thread given below because we really need you to translate stuff here:http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:116584 Yeah. It does really low damage at some moments, no crowd control, can't kill a conehead in one blast already ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 20:22, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Response The Fire Gourd's plant food ability is basically Laser Bean's plant food ability. can you please send me the plants vs zombies chinese version APK file Response Rar file , sorry, but I don't have the apk file.-The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 13:09, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Why u delete page IM AGRESIVE NOW UNdelete plz my dark age page Response Dude, there is already a Dark Ages page, no need for another one. Also, you need to work on your spelling and grammar. -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 21:12, July 1, 2014 (UTC) go to your blog i wrote a comment please do what i say--Electric Plants (talk) 12:18, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Pleaase read my coment--Electric Plants (talk) 13:26, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok! ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 21:11, July 21, 2014 (UTC) PLEEASE REMAKE YOUR BLOG IN MY WIKI AND DELETE THE ONE HERE TO LET THEM GO THIER--Electric Plants (talk) 12:35, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Dude, it's MY blog. That means I can do what I want to do.'' How many characters can we voice? If 3, i would also like to voice Repeater. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 20:28, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay. -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 20:40, July 27, 2014 (UTC) COOKEEZ Hi! It's me! Thx for adding me on your friend list! (btw, the w is lowercase) You are a very helpful guy both on this wiki and mine! Here you are a very good translator! I only speak english and spanish but not chinese! Thanks for everything! Chickenwrangler369 (talk) 16:04, August 1, 2014 (UTC) P.S. ZoomBoom is officially the Bird of the Month. I already put the template on its page but I'll put it on the main page later. Response Thnx -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 17:26, August 1, 2014 (UTC) can you go to chat--Electric Plants (talk) 22:55, August 2, 2014 (UTC) can you go here http://plants-vs-zombie-cartoon-creator.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat--[[User:Electric Plants|Electric Plants]] (talk) 19:14, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Why? Also, have you ever realized that I'm not always online? -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 14:51, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Itsleo, I made a version of Igneous Cabbage, How's it?Buzzy Buzz (talk) 15:32, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks dude! It looks AWESOME! -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 16:36, August 8, 2014 (UTC) , since I'm not very good at it and he is.}} Hey ItsLeo, i see you have roblox. Can you friend request me? My name is TigerKiller2003. Tiger03 (talk) 09:24, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Good luck on your Youtube Series, it looks great! Snapdragon717 (talk) 15:11, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Snapdragon717 Hi, Itsleo, Did you see my drawing? Buzzy Buzz (talk) 15:57, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes I have, they look great! I would prefer that Potato Mine to look bigger though. ---The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 18:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC) My Art Here is some of my art for the youtube thing. Im not gonna lie, it sucks. Chickenwrangler369 (talk) 00:59, August 16, 2014 (UTC) marigold sketch.PNG|Embarrassing... peanut sketch.PNG|The bottom face is too small.... sunbean sketch.PNG tallnut sketch.PNG|tiny face... wallnut sketch.PNG|too wide... It looks good to me. ---The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 14:02, August 16, 2014 (UTC) thanks Chickenwrangler369 (talk) 19:34, August 16, 2014 (UTC) The .obb Sorry for eventual long waiting. My Dropbox sucks when uploading heavy files. Anyway, here you go: https://www.dropbox.com/s/36wjjm2qk2v7vkf/main.33.com.ea.game.pvz2_row.obb Contact me, if something will go wrong :3 TheHandsomePlant (talk) 17:55, August 16, 2014 (UTC) itsleoandzee@gmail.com -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 16:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Your age Umm... how to start... Yeah...uh... You have a YouTube Channel right? (Talking to you in an admin vs. admin attitude and voice) In one of the video you recorded you voice right? That doesn't sound like a 13 year old boy... umm... please reply. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 14:28, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Response Which video? -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 16:09, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:A word? i have the right to state my opinions this is a free country Shoving logic into conversations is my specialty. (talk) 18:32, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:okno the government does not allow people to think. just what i'd expect to hear from an underaged admin :/ Shoving logic into conversations is my specialty. (talk) 23:56, August 22, 2014 (UTC) re:re:re:to the 50th power making gravity falls ripoff "animations" with terrible scripts and not-even-trying doodles gives it away just a tad Shoving logic into conversations is my specialty. (talk) 01:32, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Bacon? Buzzy Buzz (talk) 14:17, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Response Someone else uploaded the image. I just added it to the page. -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 14:45, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Response Yes I have -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 20:18, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Response No. -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 01:07, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello There Im new I posted this to get a badge. The Awesome Jalepeno (talk) 22:22, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thnx.--Electric Plants (talk) 17:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: "it's good because everyone likes it" pardon are you sure people like it because they are fans of terrible plots Response Take your criticism somewhere that people want to hear it. Like a debate club. -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 01:05, September 1, 2014 (UTC) "i am perfect and everything i come up with is entirely original, entirely glorious, and the best ideas ever concieved" talk about breaking your own rules Shoving logic into conversations is my specialty. (talk) 22:24, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Response I never said or implied that. I said that we were borrowing ideas. I said that these ideas were great. I wasn't entirely confident, so I asked people on chat if I should quit. I banned you from my wiki because you were getting so annoying that I just got fed up with you and Hooraw. -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 11:58, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Leaving. Blcok me forever, I'm leaving. Winter melons are cool (talk) 12:35, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much Leo! You help me a lot these past few days and your very good at understanding! Thanks again! Echoson (talk) 13:17, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Echoson Response K -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 17:40, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dude Hello. I have checked my edits yesterday and I did not rename any Chinese articles. I think you mistook me for someone else. If not, then when did I change? Panlonglol (talk) 06:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Dude Actually, I didn't rename the page. When I visited the page, the name was already like that. I just added some missing categories. But I promise I did not rename that page. The only page I remember I renamed was "Clover" to "Four-leaf Blover". Panlonglol (talk) 13:32, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Update on Re:Re:Re: Dude Okay, I checked the page's history just to make sure. It was actually the user "Thanhhieu 02" who renamed the page to Elecstorm Blover. Then when you changed it to Fan Blover, "Cheetah-shooter" changed it back to Elecstorm Blover. I hope this clears up the misunderstanding. Panlonglol (talk) 13:49, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Itsleo20, I need you highligth a thread, it's called "The User Aberk81". It's on the Spammer and Vandals Branch. Also, vote there. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:25, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Where are them Animations at? Cårp 01:35, September 26, 2014 (UTC) HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 01:23, September 29, 2014 (UTC)HeavenlyMildCone Huh? What do you mean> ---The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 01:25, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I only love fire because of Dragon totally I'm going on tank mode(element-Earth) Dude you like all fiery things right so you loved Snapdragon too?!? If yes can I add you as a friend here in the Wiki?Creekee11 (talk) 11:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes. -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 12:38, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Journey to the West New Plants names. Hey there Itsleo. Can you please help me translate the names of the new plants from Journey to the West? The pages say Anenomeed, Airweed, Sea Starfruit, and Tangleweed but it could be fake... Here are the pictures: Pvz1 new water plant.png|Orange Thing Pvz1 water plant 4.png|Anenome Pvz1 water plant 3.png|Kelp Pvz1 water plant 2.png|Patrick Pvz1 water plant 1.png|Weed of the Sea TheShadowFlower (talk) 09:16, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I can't make out some of the words. But I do know that: Orange Thing = Water Gun Grass Anemnoe = Electric Sea Vegetable (Not sure about that one. The last word looks like the word for vegetable, it isn't clear enough.) Patrick = Sea Star Fruit Kelp = Something (I can't make out what it is) Seaweed. -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 19:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC) There's description in each image. Johnnytuan (talk) 19:59, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks to Johnnytuan, He gave me the Chinese names of the 5 plants. Here are the ones I need you to translate: 水枪草 氧气藻 海星果 荆棘海草 电海葵 TheShadowFlower (talk) 06:33, October 3, 2014 (UTC) 水枪草 = Water Gun Grass 氧气藻 = Oxygen Algae 海星果 = Sea Starfruit 荆棘海草 = Thorn/Bramble Sea Grass 电海葵 = Electric Sea (I don't know the last character.) Thanks for the help!, really appreciate it! BTW google translate says its Electric Anemone. TheShadowFlower (talk) 16:40, October 3, 2014 (UTC) That guy by your window 00:34, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:HEy... Because I often joke a lot and I can't find how I did that again :P The island is mine! MINE! 03:19, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Ideas for your RPG Pizzachu (talk) 22:42, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 01:45, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry that my organization is a mess(oxymoron ) Respectively, I'll state the attack, defense, perk move and underneath I'll state affect Mage: Hex, Heal Spell, Reflect Hex does 25 damage and 15℅ chance for enemy to get negative effect applied into Heal Spell: Heals by 5 to 1 plant, 20℅ to remove 1 negative effect on target ally Reflect: Returns 5℅ damage to attacker if hit by more than 60 damage Wizard: Enchant, Potion, Reflect V.2 Enchant does 30 damage to target zombie and may get a positive effect applied onto user Potion: Heals by 10 to target ally, 35℅ to remove 1-3 negative effects on ally Reflect V.2: Returns 7.5℅ damage to attacker if hit by more than 60 damage Sorcerer: Summon, Ancient Scrolls, Sorccer's Salvation Summon deals 25-45 damage to 1 enemy and 1 random enemy Ancient Scrolls: Heals by 15 to target ally and gives 10℅ damage increase to target Sorcerer's Salvation: Returns 10℅ damage back to attacker if hit by more than 55 damage Warlock: Vines of Darkness, Siphoner, Dark Aura Vines of Darkness deals 40-60 damage to target enemy and 2 random enemies Siphoner: Heals by 15 and grants target ally to steal heath by 20% for two turns Dark Aura:Returns 15% back to attacker if hit by more than 50 damage Magis: Magik's Might ( sounds to close to 'Magic Mike'), Transform, Cursed Itsleonian Shield Magik's Might deals 75-105 to 1 target and 3 random enemies Transform: Changes target (for 2 turns) to a mighty beast. Attack Increase by 75%. Also, gives target a 40 damage shield Cursed Itsleonian Shield: Returns 25% damage back to attacker I got an idea for a Seer class. (Magnifying Grass) Fraud->Seer->Psychic->Prophet->Oracle Regarding Magnifying Grass, I didn't see coconut spotting station Added⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇ (Starfruit) Astronomer->Astrophysicist->Star->Supernova->Black Hole (Imitater) Voice Impressionist->Mime->Identity Thief-> Clone-> Army of Duplicates --Samey the good twin. 22:38, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion If you like PvZ 2, then read this thread http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:198281 --CitronOrange (talk) 02:43, October 13, 2014 (UTC) This is serious! It is a bad idea for using google translate at chinese plants, wroser to use it one word at a time. by Cheetah-shooter (talk) 20:31, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Response I know!-The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 20:32, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Get a better name, don't make that still, it is ugly. by Cheetah-shooter (talk) 07:56, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Forum Reality Show http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:202786#15 --Samey the good twin. 02:58, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Um... So, SnapGodragon? I really want a snap in the plant, please! by Cheetah-shooter (talk) 08:29, October 21, 2014 (UTC) But I think the didn't like the name you create very much, and like jelepeno=辣椒=pepper so jelepeno is more better, and infi-Tall-nut is a Holographic normally so it is ok too, Chinese not have pun, that is funny, like cherry, peach and walnut aren't connect in english, but in chinese, 櫻桃, 蟠桃 and 核桃 have a 桃 too, and 核 means nuclear,so chinese have pun, we can put pun in translated chinese too! Cheetah-shooter (talk) 21:14, October 21, 2014 (UTC) So we can't making a chinese plants with a bad-hearing name. Cheetah-shooter (talk) 21:23, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Testin'da wordbubbleKerniest and iciest corn! (talk) 23:45, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! Can I be your friend? Your a AWSOME and nice guy :) --Such Doge, Much Chomper! (talk) 21:03, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Keep this in mind Block Request Hi Itsleo20. Block me,Because there's too many problems in this wiki because of what they call "The Echoson Pabilo War" this started when i joined this wiki,he started this fight by posting a letter in my talk page saying "Hey Pabilo!,Welcome back!" and then i posted on his talk page,but it's a long story that you won't understand. I want to get blocked this time,The duration is for A month. FromThe cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond (talk) 11:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Chinese Dark Ages --Samey the good twin. 01:27, November 4, 2014 (UTC) WHOA!!! your profile pic scares me! BTW, happy Halloween! (JJ) (talk) 05:11, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Message Some stuff :) Dear Itsleo, This may/may not be where to talk about this but first of all, how do you get plain backgrounds (see left for example) but without the wall-nut? Also, can I use Igneous Cabbage in PVZ:TPT on PVZCC? - TheChattyChatot, The most medival snorkel since 1987' 15:56, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 05:20, November 21, 2014 (UTC) by digged(Game Theory) Cheetah-shooter (talk) 14:07, November 23, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 20:32, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 05:02, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry to tell you that you have been demoted... on the Retry Wiki. This has been done due to inactivity. There is a thread about it on there. P.S. What is Artislash? HIGHLIGHTING http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:247306 can you highlight this? Pvz2: DARK AGES (talk) 18:21, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Itsleo. I am not trying to be a burden, but could you translate a picture for me? I believe it is talking about my internet connection or my storage. I still don't know. I haven't even ever played the game, yet. Thanks. Pizzachu (talk) 04:03, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re Pizzachu (talk) 20:55, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank You. :-) Currently, I only need 3 more stars to get Twin Sunflower. Samey the good twin. 02:56, January 6, 2015 (UTC) On 2/1/15, you drank water So your jacket is also Illuminati, but the real question is... Is Illuminati pizza better than New Yorker pizza? Jeydo (talk) 22:51, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Do you want to become friends? Your nice. Tyabcd (talk) 15:18, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi Can you make a fiery version of Citron? I'd appreciate it!--A Graalian (talk) 16:01, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I like it! :D--A Graalian (talk) 19:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Realangrybirdplush (talk) 15:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 01:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 03:18, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Realangrybirdplush (talk) 12:29, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 01:26, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I NEED to know how u made doge go across the screen pls Throwkirby (talk) 02:12, July 1, 2015 (UTC) does it Does it work on pvzcc Throwkirby (talk) 20:33, July 2, 2015 (UTC) PAIN,DARKNESS,VENGEANCE,RAGE,REVENGE,BAD AND EVIL! STAY NAUGHTY! 07:42, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Psst 17:11, August 13, 2015 (UTC)}} The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 13:56, January 18, 2016 (UTC) The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 14:11, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Yo!! PSI Seven (talk) 22:05, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello. Just hi. That's it. Yep. 00:28, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Quote thingy on chat Hey, I was wondering about the quote thing on chat next to your name. Can you get me one of those? Thank you. Hello there I am somebody http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Razpup09 (talk) 21:23, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply to the thingy above me My quote thing "I am a thing, you are a thing, and everything is matter. Even (plantern)." Thanks for doing this. Hello there I am somebody http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Razpup09 (talk) 00:17, April 6, 2016 (UTC) And one last thing... Can you remove the period on my quote? Thanks. Again. Hello there I am somebody http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Razpup09 (talk) 20:31, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 01:40, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Topkek Çilekli? Why'd you post that? I'm new, that is why I have no profile pic https://www.dropbox.com/s/l7va33y2sg479c4/Screenshot%202016-05-02%2017.44.04.png?dl=0 this proves Im innocent unban me please PvztheroistPvztheroist (talk) 01:43, May 3, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't insulting his religon I was calling him stupid after he called me a sinner Pvztheroist (talk) 19:12, May 5, 2016 (UTC)Pvztheroist him calling me a sinner was an insult calling me a sinner is in insult I don't sin I'm not evil I just make mistakes sometimes just like every other human being and he insulted me first yet I was banned from chat and he wasn't Pvztheroist (talk) 20:29, May 5, 2016 (UTC)Pvztheroist I wasn't insulting his religon I was insulting him because he insulted me (which he didn't get punished for) Pvztheroist (talk) 20:42, May 5, 2016 (UTC)Pvztheroist How could you possibily not consider sinner an insult IT LITERALY MEANS TO BE SOMEONE WHO COMMITS UNETHICAL ACTS! in other words it's the same thing as calling someone a dick head, a jerk, an asshole, ect. first of all sin does not equal mistake sin equals being a dick second of all if your not going to fight this injustice would you aleast let me know how much longer I'm banned for?